


The Man Behind the Sugar

by Maizzy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Donuts, SolAss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizzy/pseuds/Maizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A news reporter from the local gossip magazine manages to catch up with the reclusive owner of Doughnut Rebel.</p><p>A little Drabble for Salesman's delightful Doughnut Rebel :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Behind the Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salesman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salesman/gifts).



> Go read [Doughnut Rebel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4395683/chapters/9980243) if you want even the vaguest idea of what's going on.
> 
> Long story short, I drew salesman [a pic](http://afterinquisition.tumblr.com/post/127413579077/local-baker-stays-up-late-designing-new-donuts-for) for her fic and put a phony news headline under it because that's how I roll. Mistakenly I added "more, at 11". So this is that "more", and any time you read this it is "11" XD

** **

_18 Matrinalis, 9:41 Dragon  
_

**The Man Behind the Sugar** _  
_ _Local Baker Stays Up Late Designing New Donuts for “...Reasons”_

Literally everyone has been dying to learn more about the creative genius behind Haven’s hottest new doughnut shop, Doughnut Rebel - and that’s “doughnut” with an “ugh”, as in “ugh I would sell my left arm for another bite of one of those pastries", not the more plebeian “donut”. But who is the Rebel snaring the heart’s and minds of Haven one hand-crafted piece of dough at a time? This reporter for the _Haven Harlot_ sets out to find answers for you.

Solas, age unknown, consented to answer a few of our questions early this morning after I came across him overseeing the new renovations to his delightful little doughnut shop.

Read the transcript of our interview below:

Nadine DeWitt: “Thank you for agreeing to talk to me today Mr….”

Solas:  
“Solas. And I’m sorry but we’re very bus-”

ND:  
“Mr. Solas. Pleasure to meet you. Where did you get the idea for these fabulous little confections? The use of medicinal herbs is a bold choice. How did that come into being?”

S:  
“Experimentation. But now is not a good-”

ND:  
"Fascinating. Tell us all a bit about what inspires one of Haven’s most desirable up and coming bachelors. The world wants to know more about the man behind the jelly filling.”

S:  
“What? I do not even use jelly. I really must be go-”

ND:  
“Wait! Mr. Solas! One more question, at least. Late last night this photo of you [Ms. DeWitt hands him a copy of the photograph in question] was taken as one of our more enterprising new photographers came to survey the renovations to Doughnut Rebel.”

S:  
“Is that from outside the window in the alley?”

ND:  
“It was a photo of the shop. At a very creative angle, I might add."

S:  
"I exclusively fill up the frame of that photograph!"

ND:

"Again, it is a photo of the shop. If it happens to include you in it, well, that's just an added side benefit."

S:  
"This is a gross invasion of priva-"

ND:  
"Do you do all of your more experimental baking in the half-nude? How charming! What reason did you have for working so late? Does the extra ventilation of being shirtless help with your creative process? ”

S:  
“Oh for - really?! My reasons for anything I do are none of your concern. I have no further comments.”

And indeed, as the mysterious doughnut rebel himself stalked back into his gourmet brain child, he declined all further questions.

Doughnut Rebel is projected to reopen the 23rd of this month. Do yourself a favor and stop by to try out one of their delicious treats. We recommend the Spindleweed Crunch… or the baker himself, if you get the opportunity.

\- Nadine DeWitt

_Nadine DeWitt is a full-time staff writer for the Haven Harlot. In her spare time she enjoys 90s romcoms, fruity cocktails and professional mud-wrestling whenever the opportunity presents itself._

**Author's Note:**

> Sales... I don't even know.


End file.
